power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
David Lodge
' David Lodge', not to be confused with the British actor, is a voice actor who works for anime, video game community and well known for his voicework in the Power Rangers franchise (Two of his best-known voice roles there were Villamax in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Loki in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue). He was known for his voice role as Kenpachi Zaraki in the popular anime show, Bleach (before being replaced by Patrick Seitz) and the supporting role of Jiraiya in Naruto. It is notable to say that Lodge stated he'd be interested in reprising the role of Kenpachi if he receives a more sufficient wage. 'Roles' 'Anime' *''Bleach'' - Kenpachi Zaraki (Eps. 20-243), Sōken Ishida, Cloning Arrancar *''Blue Dragon'' - Nene *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' - Giga; Radio Man; T-500; Czar Baldy Bald the 3rd, Maloney Oni(second form) *''Buso Renkin'' - Doktor Butterfly, Angel Gozen *''Code Geass'' - Hong Gu *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' - Puppetmon (Adventure), Azulongmon (Adventure 02), Additional Voices *''Dinozaurs'' - Drago Ceratops *''Disgaea'' - Kurtis *''Durarara!!'' - Kazutano (Ep. 6) *''Flint the Time Detective'' - Mite/Principal Mite *''Kekkaishi'' - Shigemori Sumimura *''Mazinkaiser SKL'' - Garan *''Mortal Kombat'' - Kabal *Naoki Urasawa's Monster - Egon Weisbach, Additional Voices *''Naruto'' - Jiraiya, Fujin *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Jiraiya *''Requiem from the Darkness'' - Kichibe *''The Prince of Tennis'' - Kaoru Kaidoh; Sasabe *''Shinzo'' - Huntari, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' - Midnight Express, Railracer *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' - Daluma (Credited as Mel Dasher) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' - Yaguchi *''Zatch Bell!'' - Bamu, Alvin 'Non-anime' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' - Tenderheart Bear *''Family Guy'' - Kelsey Grammer *''I Am Weasel'' - Doolunch, Guy #1 *''Legion of Super Heroes'' - Tharok, announcer #2, Controller *''Talespin'' - M.E.L. *''Tutenstein'' - Luxor, Set *''The Wizard of Oz'' - Scarecrow *''The Swan Princess Christmas'' - Number 9 'Live action' *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' - Barbed Wire Org, Takach, Kired (voices) *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' - Izout (voice) *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue'' - Loki (voice), Magmavore (2nd voice) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' - Villamax (voice) 'Movies' *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' - Kenpachi Zaraki *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' - Kenpachi Zaraki *''Bleach: Fade to Black'' - Kenpachi Zaraki *''Digimon: Battle of Adventurer's'' - Watari Urazoe: Kai's Grandpa *''Digimon: Runaway Locomon'' - Parasimon *''Digimon: The Movie'' - Parrotmon (as David Boyle) *''Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds'' - Jiraiya *''Paprika (2006 film)'' - Doctor Toratarō Shima *''Tales from Earthsea'' - Additional Voices *''Tekkon Kinkreet'' - Suzuki aka Rat 'Video games' *''ArcaniA: Gothic 4'' - Winstan *''Battleship'' - Admiral Josh Stone *''Bleach series'' - Kenpachi Zaraki, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' - Julius Belmont (uncredited) *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' - Additional voices *''Crimson Gem Saga'' - Lahduk (uncredited) *''Diablo 3'' - Tashun the Miner, Various *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' - Masked Man, Kurtis (uncredited) *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' - Incidental voices *''Dragon's Dogma'' - Grigori; The Dragon *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - Ling Tong (uncredited) *''Enchanted Arms'' - Oboro *''Fallout 3'' - various characters *''League of Legends'' - Galio, Skarner *''Lost Odyssey'' - General Kakanas *''Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter'' - Uncredited *''Mortal Kombat 9'' - Kabal *''Naruto series'' - Jiraiya *''NeverDead'' - Bryce Boltzmann *''Ninja Gaiden'' - Murai/The Dark Disciple *''Operation Darkness'' - Colonel Starling, SS Sturmbarrfuehrer Alexander Vlado (uncredited) *''Outcry'' - Professor K. *''Radiata Stories'' - Jarvis (uncredited) *''Resident Evil 6'' - Derek C. Simmons *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' - Choobo, Moltor *''Rogue Galaxy'' - Valkog Drazer *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes'' - Amago Haruhisa *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' - Sheriff Toothpick, Additional voices *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' - Additional voice *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' - Additional voices *''Starcraft 2'' - Dark Templar, Additional voices *''Star Ocean: First Departure'' - Martoth Chliette, additional voices *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' - Metatron *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' - Various *''The Dig'' - Ken Borden, Reporter #2 *''The Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind'' - Male Breton Race *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' - Neddy the Bully *''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' - Archimonde *''Unbound Saga'' - Rick Ajax, Additional voices *''Warriors Orochi 2'' - Fu Xi, Katsuie Shibata (uncredited) *''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' - Teron Gorefiend, Seer Olum, Archimonde, Nalorakk *''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' - Grand Apothecary Putress, Eadric the Pure, Gorkun Ironskull, Lord Marrowgar, Captain Grondel *''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' - Cliffwalker, Hamuul Runetotem, Legionnaire Nazgrim, Daakara *''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' - General Nazgrim 'External links' *David Lodge at the Internet Movie Database *David Lodge at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *David Lodge's home page Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors